Bloody Valentine Eng ver
by freak.lolly
Summary: Miku is saw her boyfriend, Kaito, with a yellow girl in Kaito's bedroom. At night, Miku made the surprise for that yellow girl. / Sorry bad summary. Just read and review. Don't like don't read NO FLAME PLEASE! / M for gore.


**Bloody Valentine **

**.:~English Version~:.**

**Chapter 1**

**KuroVoca ©2012**

Disclaimer : Crypton Future Media, Yamaha.

Chara : Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, Kagamine Rin

Genre : Horror and maybe... Angst

Rated : M for Gore.

WARNING! : Death chara, typo.

A/N : Full of Miku's POV

.

.

Kaito, my dear, this is our first valentine's, right?

Look what I made for you. The almond you love most.

I can already imagine your smile, Kaito. The best smile ever. Merely imagining it makes me fly.

Kaito my dear, I love you so much. Did you know that?

.

.

2 days left before that time arrives, my dearest Kaito. Valentine.

The gift I made yesterday is ready. Wrapped with a heart red box.

I smiled and moved my feet, towards your house, dear Kaito.

I happily imagined your face. When you knew I was gonna give the gift a day before.

.

.

I'm at your house now. I rang the bell. But why are you not opening the door for me?

Oh, alright. I'll wait.

...

Kaito sweetie? Do know how long I've been waiting for you to open this door? Two minutes. Just two stupid fucking minutes, but it felt like two motherfucking years, waiting for you, my beloved Kaito.

Did you go out? But you didn't tell me you were going out today.

So I circled around your house. I stopped in front of the window of your room.

Kaito sweetie. Guess, what am I seeing now?

A devestating scene for me. I see you. Very. Clearly.

You're joking with a blonde girl shorter than me.

Who is she? Why do you look so happy? You even ignored me who rang the bell numerous times, for that yellow lolita girl?

Didn't you promise me, Kaito dear? That you would always love me?

I threw your present the opposite direction. And I ran home.

.

.

I am now staring at the things in front of me.

I've destroyed every gift from you. I've also burnt your photos. Aren't you happy, Kaito my dear?

I even thought of hanging myself for a moment. But I shrugged it off.

kaito my dear. I know I'm not at fault.

So, tonight, I will smear my knife with blood.

_PREPARE YOURSELF!_

.

.

I've arrived at her house.

Yeah. You know don't you? The house of that YELLOW GIRL.

I knocked the door. Immediately the door opened.

Oh poor little pretty girl. You smile so sweetly towards me. You even sweetly asked, "Sorry? But Who are you?"

Oh poor little pretty girl. You are so polite. You didn't give me a chance to answer yet you've asked again, "Forgive me, miss? It's cold outside, isn't it? Come on in. Then you can say your name."

As soon as you said that, without further ado I nodded and entered your house, poor little pretty girl.

You offered me a cup of hot chocolate. And you walked away.

I stopped to stare at your back, poor little pretty girl. Then I thought, this is the time.

***STAB!***

I grinned. Right on the heart. Poor little pretty girl, you'll die in a moment.

***BRUUK***

Oh poor little girl. What did I say? You fell. Dead. With your tiny lips and both eyes closed. A sweet dead face, isn't it?

***STAB!*** I'm crazy.

WHY? EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE DEAD, WHY DO YOU STILL LOOK SO CUTE? WHY DOES YOUR FACE LOOK CALM, WITHOUT THE SLIGHTEST HINT OF FEAR? WHY? ***STAB* *STAB***

YOUR EYES! I HATE YOUR EYES! ***STAB!***

YOUR LIPS! I HATE YOUR LIPS! ***STAB!***

YOUR EARS! NOSE! HAIR! I HATTEEEE THEMMM! I HATE EVERY SINGLE F*CKING THING ABOUT YOU!

I stopped my movements. Looking at you, poor little pretty girl. Your face is distorted. Completely.

I laughed.

See? I won. Where's your sweet face? Where's your sweet smile? WHERE?

What' in front of me now is just a face with no eyes, nose, and lips! Oh, look. One of your eyeballs rolled towards me. Whatever should I do?

A moment later it was crushed. In my hands. Again, I laughed.

Laughed.

Stood and walked to your door.

Kaito dear. It's. Your. Turn.

.

.

**To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

Kuro : "..."

Aoko : "..."

Midori : "..."

Momo : "..."

Akari : "WHY YOU..." *sweatdrop*

Kuro : "Maybe when Akari made this fiction, she's so desire, right?"

Momo : "Agree with you,"

Midori : "Yes, yes. Agree!"

Aoko : "Agree too,"

Akari : "Oh, shut up..."

Kuro : "By the way, thanks to my friend **Nicho Mochi Ishak** for translated this fic to English xD!"

.

.

.

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
